Nightmares and sweet dreams
by MissyDEVILS
Summary: Chelsea had helped herself to overcome her nightmare. How will she help an anti-social cowboy to overcome his' too? She finds herself falling in love with him. Does he feels the same way?
1. Chapter 1

*Nightmares and sweet dreams*

Chapter 1 : A fresh new beginning

It was a windy night, and as far as I know, I am gonna be late for the ship! I rushed to the boarding line and panting, told the captain, "I'm sorry I'm late."

"The name please?"

"Chelsea Maxworth. Here's the ticket."

"Thank you, please proceed to room 245." He announced as he tore the ticket into half. Argh… I'm so tired already… I think I might be able to sleep better with fresh air… I walk up to the deck of the ship. Nice. Looks like a calm night… Better get some sleep. I walked to my room and went straight to bed.

As I was sleeping soundly, a crash of lightning and thunder woke me up. Oh my goddess. What's happening?! I felt the ship swaying violently… And unable to keep my balance, I grabbed my backpack and ran out of my room.

"EMERGENCY ALERT! EVERYBODY, PLEASE GRAB A LIFE BUOY AND GO ON IT! THERE'S A STORM! GOOD LUCK!" the captain announced quickly and ran for his own life buoy. I quickly took one by the side of my room and ran for my life. BOOM! BOOM!

I screamed and before I knew it, I was awoken on a shore. "Wake up, miss!" A voice that sounded old said. Then there were murmurings and "She opened her eyes already, father." "Oh. How great. Miss? Are you okay?"

"Um… Yes, other than a splitting headache?" I said, rubbing my head, which was freaking pain. Ow……… I opened my eyes fully and saw an old man and a middle-aged lady, which actually look pretty and quite young. Pink hair?! Okay…

"Who are you and where am I?!" I suddenly felt defensive, maybe due to my unfortunate past?

"You're actually safe here miss. I'm Taro and this is my daughter Felicia and my two grandchildren E--------Where did they go?!"

"Gramps! We are just coming back. We went exploring the island. Looks abandoned and I don't think I wanna stay here." A pink-haired girl said.

"Um, it's actually okay. S-since we can make our own way of living here. H-how about we go explore it together with ---w-w-who is this?" A pink-haired boy said.

"Chelsea Maxworth."

"Ah, C-chelsea…"

"Don't be stupid, Elliot. This island is so damn deserted. There's not even one dog willing to stay here, for goddess' sake." The girl said.

"Natalie. Don't talk to your older brother that way. Chelsea, my son, Elliot and daughter, Natalie."

"Hey, Chelsea. My bro's a wimp!" She joked and laughed. Taro glared at her for a little bit.

"Um, Chelsea… N-nice to m-m-meet you." Elliot says.

"Same here." I smiled, trying to make him less nervous.

"So, as w-we were saying, we f-found a r-ranch. I-it looks okay to stay in. T-there's a h-h-house." Elliot says.

Taro grinned as if he got some kinda marvellous plan. When we check out the ranch, Taro suggested I took over the ranch and stay there.

"What?! No way! I can't run the ranch alone! It's too tough." I pointed out.

"Of course you could, Chelsea. We'll help you out. We won't let you do this alone. You don't think we're that mean?" Felicia joked.

"Hah, no of course. Thank you for finding me a place to stay. I will do my best to run a excellent ranch."

Taro and his family will be staying across the bridge in town. It'll be easy to ask them for help so close. Running a ranch is sn important task course the whole town will be counting on me. What pressure... Sigh. I can't let them down right? So i've gotta do 'em.

It's a fresh new beginning for Chelsea Maxworth.


	2. Chapter 2

*Nightmares and sweet dreams*

Chapter 2: The more the merrier

Since Taro knew a merchant, Chen, he wrote a letter to him regarding the island's need. And sure enough, Chen and his son, Charlie love to come Sunny Island to set up a shop for us. It would get me seeds to plant and other things. I can hardly wait to start my career.

It was still six a.m. when Taro's knocks on my door woke me up.

"Yes?" I asked sleepily as I opened the door in my oversized shirt.

"Good morning, Chelsea. I am proud to announce that Chen and Charlie

have arrived." Taro announced proudly and loudly too.

"Cool! Let me get change first and we'll go find 'em."

I changed into my normal clothing and ran outside to meet Taro waiting impatiently. I mean, can't blame a girl. Girls tend to take longer time to get dress up than guys cos I mean, what about the make up? Only that didn't count cos make up for farming?! Sounds kinda weird.

"Sorry I took long."

"Let's go!" I was sure he wanted to say 'Yeah, you sure did' but maybe afraid would take offence. Hah…

We met them at the beach.

"Hello all. It's very nice to meet you. I'm Chen and my son, Charlie. I will set my shop next to the bridge and you must be Chelsea." He smiled and shook my hand. "And I will sell seeds for each season. You will only find spring veggies in spring and so on… Thanks for informing us about the vacant spot. We were actually thinking of moving into an island but couldn't find one. With that let's go check this place out."

"Dad! You haven't told them what I could do yet!" Charlie half-yelled. "If you find wonderfuls, you can bring them to me to help put them in your tools so they will expand the quality. Come to the shop later and I'll explain what wonderfuls are."

"Ok. Thank you, Charlie." I said, politely. Easy to please a child. He's real cute.

Chen smiled broadly and shaking his head slightly. He seems very nice.

Later that day, I was walking down the street when Chen called me.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!"

"Oh, hi Chen. What's up?" I asked.

"Well, I know a carpenter, Gannon, that is very good at building and I asked him to come here and stay. He got an adorable daughter same age as Charlie."

"Why, that's great! Now it's easier for us to have buildings. Thanks Chen. You helped us a lot."

"It is my job. I am a part of this place too. I gotta do my job, ain't I?" Chen smiled. "And my friend, Mirabelle, is an animal dealer. I asked her to come too. She's coming with her daughter, Julia."

I thanked Chen once again and wandered off to pick herbs to sell. They don't earn much but at least some.

After two days, Gannon arrived with his daughter. I was shocked at how different they looked. Gannon looked so fierce and huge and strong while his daughter so adorable and small and beautiful.

"Hah, everyone think that way too. We looked different. Eliza's got her beauty from her mom." He laughed and looked down at his daughter with soft gaze. He was a loving father. I could tell.

"Hello, Chelsea. Pleasant meeting you. You agree I'm beautiful too? Well, I could use my beauty somewhere else, other than THIS Island." She said proudly. In that instant, I shoulda known she's a peacock.

"Hello, Eliza. So nice to meet you too. Of course you're beautiful." I said, smiling. A little offended how she said about Sunny Island.

Taro was very happy. Now that more and more people are moving in, sooner it would be really merry.

The next day…

I was walking across the bridge that connects my ranch to the town when somebody called my name. "Chelsea?"

"Um, who is this?" I asked, cautiously.

"Hello Chelsea nice to meet you I'm Mirabelle and this is my daughter Julia.

"Hello! So glad to see you." I smiled and shook both their hands.

"Hi Chelsea! Hope we can become BFF!" She smiled broadly and I return a smile to her.

I certainly hope. Julia was pretty and hot. She had nice curves. I have nice curves too. But hers were more obvious cos she wore tight fitting clothes. If I wore those to farm, it would end up with hole at the seat of my pants, if you know what I mean. Soon, Nick and Haila moved in and started the diner and café. Then Regis and Sabrina moved in. And Lanna, Denny and Pierre.

Now Sunny Island is real merry!!!


End file.
